Memoirs of Mikey’s Cat
by Kellie Fay
Summary: Scion of the Shredder and Prodigal Son Told from the point of view of a certain fourfooted orange member of the family.


Memoirs of Mikey's Cat

Scion of the Shredder and Prodigal Son Told from the point of view of a certain four-footed orange member of the family.

Special thanks to pacphys for editing.

Disclaimer: The TMNT and Klunk belong to Mirage. I'm just dictating what the cat told me to say. :)

Mikey is the smartest green person I know. Well of course he was smart enough to know that cats belong in homes where they are to be served. He found me one horrible winter day, took me to his home, and has served me ever since. Of course in return I let him know how smart he is, and comfort him when he has nightmares or is generally unhappy. Cats are very good at that of course, and we know if we treat our pets well they will serve us happily. Sometimes he's almost feline. He knows that there are only a few things that are of great importance; hunting, eating, playing, and of course serving me. The others all worry about foolish things, maybe not the rat though. He wants Mikey to be productive, but I don't think he understands that when Mikey serves me he is being productive.

Right now Mikey is working on building a structure out of little squares of colored paper. Of course it doesn't serve any purpose, but I think it's very clever. The rat wants to know how long he has been doing it. I don't understand why he worries about things like time. As long as your belly is full and you're warm nothing else matters.

Well now they've undergone a round of talking, very unsatisfactory. They're talking about Leo, the one turtle who has been away for a while. I don't know how long two months is, but they are very worried for him. Still, he was very unhappy when he was left, and his smells were all wrong.

He seemed more like Raph at times making angry words, and fighting often. He even went so far as to ignore me! Can you imagine the indignity? He wasn't like that when I first moved in. Mikey told me that something bad happened that made Leo very unhappy, and he's not well. I could tell by his smells that something was wrong with him. Once he was gone, most of the unhappiness in everyone went away, except when they think or talk about him.

Well Raph isn't so unhappy that he won't hit Mikey. Oh how I wish I could make him stop doing that! I hissed slightly, but with them talking about Leo only Mikey noticed. He pet my head to calm me. The rat says Leo is on something called a pilgrimage, and that such things are beyond time. So he's not completely ruled by a clock like most people. Maybe there is something feline about him too. They all move like they were cats in a former life.

Suddenly I sensed it. Danger. The others didn't notice until Don's machines started making noise. Even before they knew what was wrong, I could feel the floor vibrating. Something bad was coming.

I hate it when I'm right.

Instantly I ran to my hiding place. All three turtles and the rat armed themselves and waited for the enemy to appear. Not that I don't often help them defend our territory. I drive out bugs and small rats and other small creatures. I let them take care of human sized threats.

Or bigger than human threats.

Great Bast what the upper and lower kingdoms is that thing?

These two giant machines that moved like men bashed in the front door. Instantly the room was filled with black clad human beings all smelling of violence and death. They began to attack the turtles and the rat. My pets all fought valiantly like brave lions, but these black clad humans are worse than roaches. There are far too many of them for my charges to fight off.

They've stopped fighting to allow the entrance of the interlopers pride leader. It's a female by the smell, but she is angry and also smells of violence and death. She yells at them, and I really wish she would leave.

More words, words full of hate and anger on both sides. She is like Sekmutt the Destroyer with her forces. Even Mikey tells them to leave but I'm afraid for my charge. I can smell her seeking death, their deaths. We need to escape soon, or she will kill us all!

I heard the rat cry out in pain. I didn't smell blood, just smoke, and ash, and grief. Grief? I peeked into his room. He was there with the pride leader of the men in black. She just broke his orb that smelled of magic. That was totally uncalled for! He loved that orb! It had a special magic that made him very happy. I said a quick prayer begging Sekmutt to remove this acolyte of hers, to depart with her destroyers, but instead she struck out and hurt the rat.

Now normally I don't like rats, but this one was kind. He was the pride leader of the other turtles, and he allowed me to stay, even though I think I make him nervous. He and his turtles were under my care, and I don't like it at all when anyone hurts my charges.

Just in time the others came and rescued him. Thank Bast! When I heard Raph say that they were leaving, I knew the time for me to go had come as well. I heard Mikey call my name, and I called back to him. He grabbed me from my perch above the lair, and I held on for dear life as he did his flying tumbles to stay out of the way of the men in black. I closed my eyes and smelled the soot and blast powder, trembling, and praying to Bast and Isis to save us.

We went into one of Don's machines. Mikey told me he had a plan. Even if we died this day, He was so brave and loving to me, I would stay by his side. I jumped into his seat, and held on as the men in black and the giant man machines came after us. No matter how far we dug, the giant man machine kept coming after us. Acting on instinct, I drew closer to Mikey, perching on his shell. There I was able to dig my nails in without hurting him. Isis save us!

"It's no-good Klunk," Mikey said. "I can't outrun that thing, so we're gonna do what Master Splinter always says. We're going to give him what he wants." Is he out of his green mind? That giant man machine wants us dead! I meow to tell him he's crazy, but he picks me up, and cradles me in his arms.

Hang on, Klunk! He says as he gets out of his chair and opens the door. Is he crazy? We're still moving! Still he's as light as a bird on his feet and as agile as me. He made the leap easily, and we watched as Don's machine was destroyed.

I had to admit it was pretty clever. The man machine thought we were still in the machine, and he told his mistress that we were destroyed.

Mikey carried me through the sewers for a long time. Finally I meowed, reminding him that I was still little, and needed to eat more often than he did. Only then did he stop running, and look down at me.

"Aww Klunk, you haven't eaten in hours have you?" He scratched the top of my head gently then eyed a ladder leading up to the surface. He put me back on his shell. "Hang on," he said gently. We climbed the ladder, and he lifted the metal lid to see a few stores across the street.

"Man, I hate to steal from these people, but all of our money and our disguises are back in the lair, or what's left of it." In a single move Mikey and I ran to a deserted alley, and he sat me on top of a dumpster cover. "Stay here," he said. Considering he risked his own shell to save my life, I wasn't about to ditch such a good servant. I sat on the dumpster where he left me while he disappeared. While he was gone, I noticed one of the colored soft books he likes so much. So while I waited I managed to wrestle the ripped book out of the other side of the dumpster. It smelled bad, but I knew that his sense of smell wasn't as good as mine, and I figured he would enjoy the gift.

Sure enough, when he came back, even as stressed as he was, Mikey smiled at my offering. "Where'd you find that Klunk?" He asked. With the grin still on his face he picked me up again, and we dove back underground. While he fed me, Mikey leafed through the book. I swelled with pride knowing that I had pleased him. As I was eating, I heard the sound of footsteps. I meowed to warn Mikey, and began to lead him away from this place.

"What is it, Klunk?" He asked. Then he heard the steps too. He picked me up, and we ran off into a small hole in the wall near where the fast moving long snake like machines ran.

Without the book to distract him, Mikey began to smell of unhappiness. Water started to come out of his eyes. "What am I going to do, Klunk! How am I going to find the others? Did they make it out okay? And what's Leo gonna do when he comes home and finds the lair destroyed. I...I don't know what to do?"

I had to admit I didn't know what to do either. The one thing I knew about Mikey was that he hated being alone away from his brothers. I figured that maybe I could track them by scent, or ask some of the other neighborhood animals to help me, but right now I knew Mikey was tired and had to rest.

I nestled against his leathery underbelly and purred. That always relaxed him. Sure enough he began to pet me, and his breathing slowed. He yawned, wiped the water away from his eyes, and closed them. I purred on steadily, hoping I could lull him to sleep.

Soon I could tell by his smell that Mikey was deeply asleep. I took up a guard behind him, but with my head out so I could see the enemy coming.

For a long time the only sounds I heard were the roar of the giant metal snakes that ran across the metal roads. Then I heard footsteps. I had had enough! No one was going to harm my Mikey! I was ready to lay my claws into the first man in black I saw. I jumped up onto Mikey's shell and hissed at the interloper, ready to attack.

To my shock it was a soft gentle voice that answered me. "Hey Klunk!" The stranger said. No, I knew this voice! The hand he offered me was green! It was Leo! Isis and Bast had answered my prayers, and brought Leo back. As I took in his scent, I noticed the anger and the unhappiness were gone as well. There was plenty of worry, but I could sense that his hand was still and his voice was gentle again. Whatever illness or possession that had made Leo so mean and unhappy was gone now.

I rubbed my head against his hand, and he stroked my back. It was about time he acknowledged my role as Mikey's protector.

He then woke Mikey who didn't stop taking the entire walk to the new home. Then later Leo brought in Raph. Finally we were all together again. I was very happy, but I knew something was undone. Leo said he was going to bring back supplies. Mikey of course remembered that I needed to eat as well, but as I looked into Leo's eyes I knew it was going to be some time before he would come back.

Leo was going hunting.

Hours later he did come back. I thanked Isis and Bast that Leo came back safely. He didn't bring any proper cat food, but he and the others generously shared bits of pork and beef from their dinners. Raph of course tried to feed me a mushroom. The others were back to talking again, but now I didn't care. I could tell that Leo's hunt had been successful. I think the rat knew it as well. He didn't ask, and Leo didn't say anything, but often those two didn't need to talk to understand each other.

I bugged Leo for some chicken which he shared without complaint. He was listening to Don talk about how they could fix up this place to make it more livable. I sneezed to let Don know that it wasn't the time to think. It was a time to rest and relax. Home was a warm place to lie in and a full belly. Nothing else was needed.

Even half asleep Mikey laughed knowing my meaning. "Don, can we, like, talk about it later. I can't sleep listening to you babble like that."

"You can sleep through anything!" Raph insisted. I hissed at him. He shouldn't tease Mikey like that.

"Once I'm out, I can sleep," Mikey argued back. "It's getting to sleep that's the problem with all of Don's talking."

I took the last bit of chicken from Leo and jumped up to Mikey's chest. I curled up and begin to purr again, knowing that I can drown out Don's talking.

All three turtles turn to me. All of them looked puzzled. "I've never heard him purr that loud before." Don said.

Mikey smiled and rubbed my back just the way I liked it. "Klunk's just talking to me."

"Oh?" Raph said skeptically "And just what is he telling you?"

Mikey turned to Leo and smiled broadly. "He's telling me how glad he is that Leo's back."

I keep purring, and curled up on his chest proudly. Yep, that's my Mikey. He always knows what I'm thinking. Sometimes he's almost as smart as a cat.


End file.
